


Ten Reasons to Do Workouts

by steamkid



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamkid/pseuds/steamkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John started doing workouts. Well, it's...unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Reasons to Do Workouts

“Abraham，John最近有点不对劲。”Nuala将茶杯放回茶碟上，“你发现了吗？”  
“说起来，我也觉得John这段时间有点奇怪。”Liz插话，“但是我找不到原因。”  
Abe——在女士们的茶话会上发现Abe并不是一件奇怪的事，"Where Nuala goes, Abe goes"，B.P.R.D.全体探员们早已达成共识——替Nuala添了些红茶，不急不缓地开口，“‘不对劲’、‘奇怪’，我倒不这样觉得。但John最近确实和以往有些不同。根据我的观察，他在健身。”  
“什么？”如果可以以分数计算，10分满分，Liz脸上惊讶神色之生动，拿到11分绰绰有余，“这可是……大新闻，呃，对我而言。”  
“我有同样的感受，Elizabeth。John不像是一个会在乎自己……外形的人。”Nuala脸上浮出少有的惊讶。  
“也许他只是为了提高自己的身体素质，考虑到他的健康和工作双方面的需求。”Abe拿起虹吸壶，“这很正常。健身几乎是局里所有探员的习惯。哦抱歉，自从John开始健身后，‘几乎’这个词就不适用了。”  
Liz拿起内中分量刚好的咖啡杯，握在了手中——是的，那很舒服——带着几分犹豫，开口道：“没错，健身是很普遍的事。可我……也许是我狭隘了，我仍旧觉得John开始锻炼必定有特殊的缘由。”她看向Nuala，“也许我们可以问一问Nuada。”  
Nuala摇摇头，“我已经问过了。他觉得一切都与往常无异。”  
“既然与他最亲密的人都这么回答，问题解决了。John很好，他觉得自己该锻炼了，于是他就这么做了。这难道不是一件好事吗，女士们？此刻我们该为他举杯。”Abe举起玻璃杯，杯中的纯净水因着他的动作轻微地晃动，“为John。”  
“我必须指出，这有点儿蠢，Abe，”Liz无奈地摇摇头，而后微笑，“但，是的，为John和他的健康。”  
“还有你的胎儿。”Nuala补充，“干杯。”  
三人相视一笑，“干杯。”  
将杯中的水一饮而尽，Abe决定忘却John锻炼时所喊的加油口号。

与教授书房里的情形相异，健身房里的气氛有些凝重。  
John看了看镜子里的自己，再看看面前的举重架，叹了一口气，默默地往杆上加了一对杠铃片。  
这不容易，我知道，但想想努力后的成果——John开启自我鼓励模式——当然，最重要的是，勿忘初衷，你这么做是绝对值得的。  
在举重床上调整好位置，他深吸一口气——“呃——！”

“你确定你没有超负荷运动吗？”看着John狰狞的表情，Nuada担心地问，“我不否定人类所说的‘生命在于运动’这句话，但量力而为总是好的。”  
John任由自己的眼帘低垂，无视Nuada关心的目光，一言不发。半晌，才闷闷地吐了句，“我很清楚我在做什么。”  
Nuada挑眉，“你确定？”他没有停下动作，“对人类而言，运动后的拉伸和按摩是必要步骤，但由于我已经帮你按了两个小时可你的肌肉疼痛似乎没有丝毫减轻，我必须向你表示我强烈的怀疑。”  
对此，John给出的回答是——长久的一言不发。  
Nuada叹了口气，在John的对面坐下，低头，伸手扶住了John的脸，“我不能以感知Nuala的方式读懂你——事实上，自从你接受我之后，我与她的连系也渐渐减弱了——所以，倘若事情是因我而起，你必须告诉我，否则我永远搞不清楚哪一环节出了错。好吗，kid？”言罢，他在John的眉间印上了一个吻。  
……该死。  
Nuada双手的温度——在他第一次被Nuada触碰后，他为着Nuada的体温惊讶了许久。直到很久之后他问起，Nuada回答精灵的体温可随外部环境的变化而不断调整，他的疑惑才得到解答，当然，与此同时，他又再一次被秒杀了，站在整个物种的立场上——关切的眼神、柔和的语调，亲昵的爱称、以及压死骆驼的最后一个吻，无一不在攻击他的防线。  
Nuada的改变很大，并且这改变仍然在进程中，John很清楚（无奈而羞涩）的是这种改变只是针对他个人的（在人前，这位前·精灵王子始终贯彻狂拽酷炫屌炸天的原则，一条道走到黑），他（开始）不清楚的是这种改变对他而言是一种好事还是一种坏事。  
……你是在私底下就感情问题请教了Nuala多少次？  
John叹气，抬眼，正视面前伴侣的双眼。  
“首先，你得向我保证……”  
“任何事。好，我保证。”  
“你等我讲完……你得向我保证你听完后不会发笑。”  
“尽管我会答应你的一切要求，但这一个实在有些奇怪。”  
“别贫嘴。”  
“遵命。”  
“我一直以为你很传统……”  
“点赞。”  
“停、下。”  
“好。”  
“无论是哪一方面，你都表现出老派的特质。包括，嗯，亲热。我很庆幸我们在这一方面持着相同的保守态度。  
“但是有一件事改变了我的想法。  
“你还记得前两个月的5号那晚你在浴室，嗯，偷袭我这事吗？  
“不要装傻。你的眼神骗不了我。  
“你从背后偷袭我，环住我的腰，吻我，将我——我还是湿淋淋的！——带出洗澡间，然后你把我放在床上，做你惯常做的事……  
“……噢，我为什么要描述得这么清楚……  
“咳。不管怎样，我即将讲到重点部分——”  
“我很高兴。”  
“你把我整个抱了起来。”  
“情不自禁地。”  
“……”  
John再次叹气，“我知道你在体能上可以秒杀所有人类，更不用说我。但是，将我完全地托起来，还是……严重地打击到了我的自尊心。  
“于是，我们就这样坐在健身房里进行了一次怪异至极的对话。”

丝毫不用打量镜子里的自己，John知道自己脸上自鼻翼至耳根这一部分一定又可耻了转成了某种暧昧的颜色。  
相同地，他丝毫不用猜测便能知道身前人的神色，也知道临到他的会是什么。  
他们之间每一次的矛盾、每一次的冲突都以同样的方式结束，无一例外。  
他甚至能听到火车即将到站的铃响。

拥抱和吻。  
是他所熟悉的，更是带有毋庸置疑的力度，也有纯一不杂的浓厚以致使他成瘾的拥抱和吻。  
当他开始认识到这已经成为Nuada的惯用伎俩时，已经太晚了。  
面对全面崩溃的防线，缴械投降似乎是唯一的选择。

“我很抱歉。”  
“我知道。”  
“情不自禁。”  
“我知道。”  
“你就像是一只被踩住了尾巴的猫。”  
“你就像是一只找着了洋娃娃的狗。以及，是的，我知道。”（等等，洋娃娃？）  
“即使我许下承诺我也不能遵守。下一次，我仍然会情不自禁。”  
“是的，我知道。”  
“即使你练成施瓦辛格，我一样能整个将你托起。”  
“带你看终结者是我的错。”  
“最后，你关注体能提升和形体雕塑，表面上是你受益，实质上最大的受益方其实是我。”  
“天……”  
“还痛吗？”  
“是。”  
“床？”  
“嗯。”  
“（:-D）”

两个月后。  
“John？”  
“嗯哼？”  
“为什么你更轻了？”  
“……你最近又尝试了什么人类世界的事物？”  
“蛋白粉？”  
“蛋你妹啊！”


End file.
